


I may dying, but still kiss me.

by wish1



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood, Fluff galore, Gore, Lil Bit Of Crying, M/M, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wish1/pseuds/wish1
Summary: naruto has a few words to say to sasuke. but not without falling for him first.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	I may dying, but still kiss me.

Sasuke felt his soul leave his body after he hit the ground.

It seemed like his body was betraying him. He sneered at the feeling of being so weak. Vulnerability left him a tough place to do anything, it felt. It was even a struggle to move. He had been training far off the outskirts of Konoha so no one would bother him. Now, no one would even hear him scream from how far he was from his village.

However, someone _is_ here.

His Chidori caused a great wave of power that surged through the forest, collapsing trees upon the impact, ground churning causing it to shake.

"Hey!" "What the hell Sasuke!" Naruto screamed. "You tryna kill me?" He crawled from the rumble that Sasuke created.

_“If I didn't have so much restraint then, yes."_

"Why are you following me?" He asked, he's sweating, he stunk, and all of the days today was the hottest. The last thing he wanted was to be pestered by a blonde idiot.

"Actually." Naruto's voice pulled him out of his thoughts." There's something I want to ask you."

Sasuke remained silent. He hoped his silence would get rid of him. He prepared himself for one of the stupidest questions ever or a ridiculous challenge. Maybe some advice about Sakura.

"Are you okay?, I'm worried." Surprised, Sasuke looked at Naruto. He _did_ look worried though. His eyebrows were creased, lips into a frown, he actually looked like he might cry. "I saw you leave the village in a hurry... it seems like you never wanted to return."

He didn't though. He wanted to get away, to never return from his team, his family, his... brother. Sasuke felt the blood on his wound beginning to crust. This was a cliche of Naruto though. Asking if he ate, saying he should get more sleep, begging him to take better care of himself. He sounded like his mother. Concerned. Or like how Temari would talk to Gaara. If he wasn't so injured, Sasuke would be offended. The position he was in _was_ embarrassing, on his knees and practically bleeding out. If Sasuke wasn't so weak he would start crying.

But he didn't. Not even God himself would catch him crying. 

Naruto moved closer. Closer than he was before. So close that Naruto could see just how _bad_ Sasuke was injured.

Why did he care so much? It irritated yet made Sasuke curious. Even though he and Naruto are never on the same page on most things, he finds himself drawn back to him. Sasuke wondered if Naruto had only cared about himself until _he_ came along.

Sasuke looked away. He knew what was coming. 

Naruto sat right next to him.

He wanted to hurt him so bad. He wanted to run. _Nobody_ saw him like this.

"Sasuke I..., " Naruto's face was close to his now. Was he going to laugh? Did his pain look amusing?

The Uchiha wish he could die right now. That Chidori was his last selfish act. There's no going back from this hell. 

Naruto kissed him like he wanted to take his pain away. For a moment... it did. Then a whole wave of feelings replaced it. This feeling took him back when Itachi would hug him or when Mikoto ran her fingers through his hair. It was pure love. The feeling made Sasuke crumble. Naruto's love for him was... addicting. He was always drawn to it. 

Sasuke tilted his head, deepening the kiss. Allowing Naruto to put his tongue in, exploring his mouth. His tongue was hot. Sasuke felt like his whole body was on fire. But he wanted more, he wanted to be swallowed by this heat. He wanted it so bad, that he had to put to an end.

It was Sasuke who pulled away first. Naruto pouted. Naruto touched Sasuke's hair and leaned in again.

Sasuke leaned back. "We have to get back to the village." Sasuke stood up and began walking away.

Not like it was going to end like this though. Sasuke had to gain his strength back before he could dive into the flames. And he didn't want to think he _allowed_ Naruto to kiss him.

Red-faced, Naruto sat stunned for a second then began to run in the direction Sasuke was headed. "Wait up would ya, Uchiha?"

Sasuke didn't stop. He smirked, he could get used to this type of love.

**Author's Note:**

> i like sasunaru so much i made an account just to write about it lol. constructive critistism is well appreciated!


End file.
